Telle Pénélope
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Hermione n'était pas devenue le plus jeune membre du Magenmagot. Elle n'était pas devenue Médicomage, ni Maîtresse de Potions. Elle n'avait pas sauvé les elfes de maisons, n'avait pas lutté pour la justice et l'égalité. A la place, elle était tombée amoureuse. Et pour lui, elle avait abandonné tous ses rêves.


**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Vous auriez dû avoir ce texte hier mais j'ai été arrêtée ! Je suis en train de faire un peu de tri dans mes fichiers et ça entraîne la publication de cette histoire ! Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour la correction ! Un grand merci pour ton aide, tes conseils et tes commentaires !**

 **Chl007, elle est pour toi ! Te voir errer dans mes commentaires me provoque toujours un sourire et à chacune de mes publications, j'espère toujours qu'elle te plaira !**

 **NB : la formule de fin vient (presque entièrement) de Pinterest !**

 **oOo**

Hermione n'était pas devenue le plus jeune membre du Magenmagot. Elle n'était pas devenue Médicomage, ni Maîtresse de Potions. Elle n'avait pas sauvé les elfes de maisons, n'avait pas lutté pour la justice et l'égalité. Hermione avait été en-dessous de tout ce que ses amis et même ses ennemis attendaient d'elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Et pour lui, elle avait tout abandonné. Pour son amour de jeunesse : Ron Weasley. Loyal, drôle, passionné.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble à 18 ans, à la sortie de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient fiancés à 20. Elle en avait 23 lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte. Une petite fille. Rose. Les cheveux de son père, l'intelligence de sa mère. Et avait commencé le rythme infernal de mère de famille. Elle avait un poste à mi-temps d'archiviste. Ron était un représentant du département du Sport Magique, souvent en déplacement. C'était sur les épaules d'Hermione que reposait la gestion de la vie quotidienne : déposer Rose à la crèche, aller la chercher, faire à manger, ranger la maison. Quitter le travail en catastrophe quand elle était malade, accompagner sa classe lors des sorties scolaires, faire les comptes et envoyer les cartes de vœux. Ron rentrait tard le soir, partait tôt le matin. Il passait ses week-ends à jouer avec sa fille, rattrapant le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer ensemble pendant la semaine. Hermione adorait les regarder, avant de reprendre sa liste de choses à faire.

Quelques années après, Hugo était arrivé. Et la machine bien huilée qu'était leur vie devint un peu plus chaotique. Ron n'était pas plus présent mais maintenant, Hermione devait s'occuper de deux enfants. Les dents qui poussent, les vaccins, les inscriptions aux activités extra-scolaires, l'organisation des vacances, en plus de la gestion de la maison et son travail : Hermione était sur tous les fronts. Faire un gâteau pour la kermesse, organiser les fêtes d'anniversaires, acheter les vêtements des enfants : prévoir, organiser, s'adapter. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Dans ce quotidien familial, le couple s'était oublié. Ils s'étaient dissous dans leur routine, oubliant qu'ils étaient amoureux. Dans son rôle de mère, Hermione oublia qu'elle avait des espoirs.

Ne vous trompez pas, elle était heureuse d'avoir élevé ses enfants. Ils étaient sa plus belle réussite. Mais pour cette maternité, elle avait tu ses propres ambitions. Enfermée dans le rôle que la société attendait d'elle, que Molly ou Ron lui vouait, elle avait fait taire sa volonté. Exit les études et les voyages. Son mari travaillait et elle jonglait entre son travail et ses enfants.

Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Hugo hier. Il avait eu 17 ans. Rose était venue avec sa petite-amie, Cally. Ron était en déplacement pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. A moins que ce soit pour la compétition de Bavboules. Sa fille et sa chérie étaient rentrées chez elles après avoir passées l'après-midi en famille. Son fils était en vacances avec Lily. Elle était seule chez elle, dans cette maison qu'elle avait connue animée et bruyante.

La naissance de Rose, puis celle d'Hugo. Le départ de son aînée à Poudlard, suivit trois ans plus tard, par celui de son cadet. Le temps, rythmé par les lettres, les vacances et les rentrées. Et Ron qui était toujours en déplacement. La maison vide.

Hermione avait profité des enfants à l'école pour reprendre un travail à temps plein. La secrétaire du Ministre avait quitté son poste, pour élever ses enfants. Ironie : Hermione profitait de l'absence de sa progéniture pour retravailler.

Quelques fois, la pensée la traversait, que cela aurait pu être elle, à la place du Ministre. Mais elle se muselait. Et elle reprenait ses tâches.

C'est comme cela qu'elle l'avait revu. Il était assistant juridique spécialisé en droit sorcier, il avait parfois des documents à remettre à l'homme de loi. Puis, ils s'étaient croisés à la cafeteria.

Il avait vieilli aussi. Des plis aux coins des yeux et des rides d'expressions. Son fils avait l'âge de Rose. Sa femme était morte quand le garçon avait 4 ans. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait eu de la peine pour eux. Pour cet enfant qui ne connaîtrait pas sa mère et pour ce mari qui devra apprendre à être parent, seul. Elle avait imaginé perdre Ron, et elle avait espéré que tout irait bien pour eux.

Jour après jour, ils s'étaient croisés, souris, avaient ri. Ils avaient discuté, des enfants, des collègues, de la vie mais surtout, surtout pas du passé. Ils avaient fini par manger ensemble un midi, à la cafeteria. Puis, un soir, au restaurant. Et sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle commença à faire attention à sa manière de s'habiller quand ils allaient manger ensemble. Elle avait laissé ses yeux errer sur son visage et sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était surprise à imaginer le corps que ses robes cachaient.

L'inévitable arriva : ils s'embrassèrent. Ils avaient pris leur temps : six ans. Mais voilà, ils avaient 43 ans et Hermione surprenait des papillons dans son ventre quand elle pensait à lui. Elle n'imaginait pas revivre ça, elle était sûre qu'elle resterait avec Ron jusqu'à sa mort. Son époux n'était pas là, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait 20 ans qu'il était absent. Il ne prenait plus de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il était dans une autre ville. Elle était loin l'époque où ils s'appelaient tous les jours, où Hermione trouvait sur la table un petit mot tendre, lorsqu'il partait pour quelques temps. Parfois, elle se surprenait à penser que c'était comme vivre avec un colocataire un peu absent.

Mais elle avait une deuxième chance. Les enfants étaient grands, le monde ne s'écroulerait pas si elle s'en allait. Elle avait enfin du temps pour elle et elle voulait en profiter. Tant pis si ce n'était pas le rôle qu'on lui accordait. Tant pis si elle brisait les codes et les dogmes. Elle étouffait et elle entrapercevait un moyen de respirer à nouveau. Vivre sa vie pour elle, maintenant qu'elle avait aidé ses enfants à vivre la leur.

C'était à tout ça qu'elle pensait, assise dans son fauteuil à bascule, dont elle se servait pour bercer les enfants des années auparavant. Elle tenait un parchemin dans la main.

Peut-être que c'était lâche de mettre fin à 20 ans de mariage par lettre. Mais son mari était absent et elle attendait avec impatience de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle attendait depuis suffisamment de temps. Elle l'a relu une dernière fois. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les derniers mots. Elle sourit tristement. Elle récupéra son hibou, accrocha la missive et laissa le volatile prendre son envol. Drago était en déplacement pour quelques jours, un fait rare dans son métier. Il devait revenir dans quelques heures. Elle profita de ce temps pour faire sa valise, les derniers mots de sa lettre flottant toujours dans son esprit.

 _« On t'a dit qu'en ton absence, je vivais seule, farouche et fidèle, avec un air d'impatience et d'attente ? Telle Pénélope qui attend inlassablement Ulysse. … Ne les crois pas. Je ne suis pas seule, ni fidèle. Et ce n'est pas toi que j'attends. »_

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ce sont vos reviews qui me motivent à finir mes histoires et à publier !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
